They can't hear, but they see
by SaoriK
Summary: Tsuna's action spoke more than his voice. Mute!27 Hear me!AU. [Dropped]
1. Survivor

This fic is in the same universe as my other fic "Hear me". In this one I want to show the others' thoughts about Tsuna and some things that they started to notice about him. The chapters are probably going to be short.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman REBORN!

Warning: Mentions of bullying, violence, depression.

* * *

Reborn's new target — student, he corrects his self — was bothersome and yet interesting. He was weak, with no confidence or will and with a loser complex as big as the Vongola Empire. His personality made everything more difficult (not impossible, nothing was impossible) to Reborn to complete his job. Tsuna wasn't willing to hurt anyone or talk back; he wouldn't try to fight or protect his self. He would just stay there, head hanging low, lips curved down sided and foggy eyes reflecting nothing, no determination to stand against the world to prove strength.

But Reborn wouldn't be Reborn if he didn't notice Tsuna actions.

The boy acted in a way that no civilian should. He was careful, his eyes always scanning the place, searching for a route to flee. It didn't matter if it was an open space or a room; his eyes looked every corner of the place almost mechanically for every piece of information, be it how much people were there and where, or what the quickest route to escape was.

This was _not_ a behavior of a kid, much less of a civilian one. This was how a mafiosi, a police officer or a person during a war acted. To search for a possible danger and an escape route was something that only those who were hunted before did, because they needed to _survive_. It was the paranoia of being attacked from any place and by anyone. They were in constant danger.

Being a mafiosi, Reborn, had to give his compliments to Tsuna. For a civilian to do it was an amazing thing, even more considering his age. But being a person, he couldn't help but think how much people broke his student. They scarred his heart forever and his fear would never truly go away.

The hitman noticed that from an early age Tsuna was tossed in a pack of wolfs to survive and now his scars would stay. It would always be shown in subtle ways, with small action that seemed so insignificant but that told a long and tiresome story about his fights. The ones that his pupil fought without a weapon and yet came winning, because he still here standing, a little curved and afraid, but on his two feet facing the world able to give another step forward.

And Reborn knows that he is going to make Tsuna's paranoia, born from fear and anxiety, into his weapon. The boy already had the vision to take every piece of information needed, now he just needed to know how use them with efficacy. He already knew how to read a person, now he needed to learn to use it for his gain.

The hitman would forge this little boy into a man with overflowing confidence and strength.

Because Tsuna has a lot of potential.

Because Tsuna is a _survivor_.


	2. Smile

Oh, in this chapter there is a small reference about my other fic ("Hear me"), so... it's probably better to read that too... I think...

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman REBORN!

Warning: Mentions of bullying, violence, depression.

* * *

Kyoko liked to smile.

People liked her smiles and her grace. They said it gave her a sense of innocence, some even said it was her obliviuness; she smiled because she couldn't see the bad of things.

They were wrong.

Kyoko smiled because she knew the hurt of the reality. She wasn't a fool. She understood that life wasn't a fairy tale. She smiled, because it was better than cry and, more than anything, her brother said that her smile gave him strength.

She was proud of her smile.

So when the boy — Sawada Tsunayoshi, not Dame-Tsuna — showed his notebook, Kyoko was happy (and embarrassed).

She knew a little about him. He was one of her classmates and he didn't talk. The girl never saw he truly interact with someone, usually was just everbody making fun of him. She pitied him and wanted to help, but she was afraid.

Kyoko wasn't someone that could easily talk back to the others; she too, was just a teenager scared of being judged and hurt. And so, she couldn't — _wouldn't_ — do anything.

But she admired him.

Sometimes — rare times — the girl saw he smile. Like when he together with his mom, helping her with the groceries, or when he stopped at the park and looked the kids play (somehow he had a sad atmosphere around him on those times, though).

Kyoko liked his smile.

When everything was over and Tsuna beat Mochida-senpai, she gathered her courage and talked to him. She praised him, because he deserved.

Tsuna was strong in his own way and Kyoko admired that; she also wanted to be strong. She wanted to be by his side and be his strength like she was to her brother.

That's why she was mesmerized when he moved his lips ("Yeah", he meant) and then smiled. It was an awkward one, his lips were trembling and in the corner of his eyes tears gathered, but for Kyoko it was the most beautiful smile she had ever seen.

She hoped that from now on she could get more of them.

Because to Kyoko, smiles were important.


End file.
